Starting Again in Nashville
by justyoureverydaygirl
Summary: "Mom, I'm not going to magically be okay with moving just because I get my own room. If you hadn't noticed, I had my own room in Lima, and I actually liked Lima, as nauseous as that makes me to say." Quinn crossed her arms and leaned against the moving truck, looking out over her little portion of Nashville.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my new fic, Starting Again in Nashville. Endgame is most likely Fabrevans, and the other glee club members will most likely not play a role in this story. Let me know what you think!**

"Mom, I'm not going to magically be okay with moving just because I get my own room. If you hadn't noticed, I had my own room in Lima, and I actually liked Lima, as nauseous as that makes me to say."

Quinn crossed her arms and leaned against the moving van, frustrated. After her mom caught her dad cheating with some 'tattooed freak', and Quinn had a pregnancy scare with the town bad boy, she made the executive decision to move to Nashville, Tennessee, without consulting Quinn at all.

"Quinnie, give it a shot. You were the one who said you didn't want to live with your father. Not that I blame you, with that whore promising to always be around, pardon my language."  
"Mom, I'm going inside. Where's my room." She propped herself up and stood straight, waiting for directions then following them.

Up the stairs, to the right, only door on the left. The room across from it was her very own private bathroom! How exciting; her mom definitely seemed to think so.

Quinn's furniture was already set up, and boxes her mom had packed labeled 'QUINNIE' were scattered in no apparent order.

She sighed before taking out her pocketknife and cutting the tape on the first of many boxes.

On the top was a pristine white box that she knew contained her Cheerios uniform; it was like rubbing salt in a fresh wound. Quinn had ended her sophomore year captain of the Cheerios, with a Nationals trophy under her belt.

Even more reason to hate her mother for making her move to Nashville. The coldest it ever got there was 40 degrees!

Quinn lifted the box and trophy out of the moving piles and settled in under her bed. She had no use for it now.

Underneath those was her bedding, a puffy, light green comforter with little matching cloth buttons on the bottom, making her name.

Quinn sighed in relief and made up her bed, smoothing out the sheets when she was done and looking up, out the window.

She was on the second story, and her bed was pushed up against the window, so she crawled across it and glanced around the neighborhood, settling on her mother in the front yard. She was making frantic hand gestures, and Quinn had to laugh. The poor movers frankly looked scared.

She didn't know why she glanced up, but she did and she saw movement. Quinn jumped when she saw the boy in the house opposite her through both of their windows. He had been staring at her, but when she looked up he tried to turn around, and tripped over something that she couldn't see.

Quinn laughed despite herself; she was supposed to be angry, there was a peeping tom across the street from her, but in all actuality, she found it kind of cute. It helped that he fell over.

She watched as he stood up and mussed the back of his hair sheepishly with one hand, and glanced back over at her.

Quinn looked down, embarrassed at having been caught staring, even though he had been staring first. She glanced back up at him, and saw him pointing at the road.

She shrugged, confused, and he rolled his eyes, then looked for something in his room before holding up a sketchbook and extra-thick black sharpie and writing something.

**MEET AT THE ROAD?**

Quinn smiled and nodded, picking up her sandals from where she had kicked them off and bounding down the stairs.

"Quinnie! I'm so glad you came back down." Her mom held up her hands.

Quinn glared, her anger not so quickly forgotten. "I'm still angry with you."

She glanced nonchalantly at the house across the street, and was pleased to see the boy come outside, followed by two little kids and what appeared to be his parents. He looked embarrassed.

Quinn bounced over to them. "Hi, my name is Quinn." She held her hand out, waiting for somebody to shake it.

To her surprise, it was the little boy who reached first, and gripped her hand firmly. "I'm Stevie. It's a pleasure." Quinn must have looked shocked, because the woman laughed.

"I'm Mary, this is my husband Dwight and our children Stacey and Sam. You've already met Stevie."

"My mother, over there, is named Judy." The woman in question was busy directing movers, and hadn't noticed the visitors.

"So, are you willing to tell us why my son came stomping down the stairs in such a rush? How ever did he know you were here?" Dwight asked her, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Quinn raised her eyebrow at the boy-Sam, who was shaking his head, and smirked. "I caught him staring into my window."

Mary gasped, appalled. "My son? A peeping tom? I don't know where he gets these traits. It's not from my side of the family." She turned to Sam, glared at him, and then looked back at Quinn. "I can assure you dear, it won't be happening again."

"It's no big deal really. I mean, if I had been changing I would be a bit concerned, but I was just sitting on my bed, looking around the street."

Sam, who still hadn't spoken, was wringing his hands, not looking anybody in the eye.

"Samuel Evans, you apologize to this young girl!" Mary smacked him lightly with her purse.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, I'm sorry…Quinn?" He met her eye and she smiled, prompting him to smile back.

"Like I said, it's not a big deal. If you want to make it up to me, though, you can come upstairs and help me unpack?" She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I mean, my mom and the movers packed some of the boxes really full, so they're heavy. If you're busy I understand."

"No, no. He's not busy." Mary pushed at her elder son's arm. "Go help the girl unpack, young man. And don't try to pull anything!"

"Thank you. It was lovely meeting all of you." Quinn waved as they left, then led Sam up to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't really expect you to help me unpack." Quinn started on another box, pleased to find her desk supplies. She started to unload them and organize them in her desk, turning her back on Sam.

"Why am I up here then?" She heard him settle on her bed, and turned to find him laying against her headboard with his hands behind his head, one leg extended, and the other knee bent. He looked sexy.

Quinn banished the thought from her mind. After Puck, she tried to just ignore guys completely. This one was different, though. He had barely said ten words to her but she still found herself longing to hear more.

"Unpacking alone is boring." Quinn plugged in her lamp and turned it on, illuminating her work area. "You're my company." She turned and winked at Sam. "Entertain me."

"I'm sorry, but I think you're confused." Damn that southern accent was hot, no matter how subtle it was.

"How am I confused, exactly?" Quinn turned around and leaned on her desk, one hand on either side of her.

Sam stood up and wandered over to her slowly, and she felt her breath begin to catch.

"When I say I'ma do something, I do it." Sam reached over her and picked up the box, setting on the chair in-between them.

Quinn giggled. "I don't give a damn what you think, I'm doing this for me." Almost immediately after she spoke, she slapped a hand over her mouth, and her eyes widened.

Sam stared at her for too long, then picked up the line. "So fuck the world feed it beans, it's gassed up."

"I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly, and all those who look down on me, I'm tearing down your balcony." Quinn laughed again, and Sam joined in.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked her, amazed. She shrugged.

"I guess I just picked it up." There was no way that she was going to admit she was a diehard Eminem fan, and had all of his albums…face up in the box between the two of them.

The one Sam was staring at.

His eyes flicked up to hers, and a crooked smile settled on his admittedly large mouth.

"Picked it up. Right." Sam picked up the CDs and put them away inside Quinn's CD rack.

She rolled her eyes, slightly embarrassed. "Shut up, Sam."

He did, and they worked in silence for a few minutes before he broke.

"What grade are you?" He asked her, open curiosity on his face.

Quinn smiled. It was nice to be around somebody who wasn't worried about status, and how curiosity was a bad thing for some reason.

"I'm going into my junior year, at some place called Jefferland. Weird name for a school, if you ask me."

Sam couched a few times, and kept reaching into the box, pulling out the rest of her CDs.

"What about you?" Quinn bent down and sat under the dest, working on hooking up her TV to the cable box, then put the expander cable on the plug and plugged in her DVD player and Roku with both other objects.

"I'm starting my sophomore year in the fall." He ruffled the hair on the back of his head with one hand. "You're going to my school."

"Great, at least I'll know one person there." Quinn finished up with the cords and took out her DVDs, setting them in a pile on her desk before setting up the bookshelf next to it and organizing them by genre.

"You won't be embarrassed?" Sam's voice was astonished.

"Should I be?"

"Uh, I'm not exactly popular. I mean, I'm on the football and basketball teams, but people aren't lining up to be my friend."

Pitiful. Quinn almost laughed until she saw the humiliated look on Sam's face; he regretted saying anything, that much was clear.

"Don't worry about it." She swallowed her pride and cleared her throat. "I wasn't popular at my old school, so it won't be anything new. I was actually unpopular; even though I was captain of the varsity cheer team, my place in the glee club kind of ruined my reputation."

Quinn shrugged, and waited for Sam to say something back.

"How were you not popular? You're gorgeous and sweet, and you're nice to me of all people."

She laughed. He was the first guy to compliment her in a long time. She didn't count guys-or girls- saying that she was hot, and people declaring that they would 'tap that' or any other euphemism for sex was definitely not a compliment.

Quinn beamed at him, then glanced behind him at her window to see another figure watching intently from Sam's room. Two figures, actually.

"Sam, don't look now but your mom and little sister are watching us."

To his credit, he didn't do anything, but he did blush. Of embarrassment, most likely. Suddenly, Quinn got an idea. A devilish, devious, hilarious idea.

"Do you want to give them a show?" She giggled. "Free of charge."

Sam gulped, turning even more red. "Like what?" He managed, before he started coughing.

"We could kiss, then close the blinds." As she said it, she got a bit embarrassed too. Maybe it was a dumb idea. No, she proposed it, she had to see it through. "It would drive them absolutely wild."

Sam considered it for a minute, the nodded almost eagerly. "Are you ready?" His voice was a bit lower, huskier, and his southern accent a bit more prominent.

"I'm ready whenever you are. Make it sudden, so that they don't exp-mmph." Quinn was cut off by Sam's hands cupping her cheeks and his lips on her own.

She slid her hands up, kissing back, and felt the ridges of the back of his hands before she moved on to loop her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Sam broke away briefly, eyelids low. "Was that okay?"

"Yeah, of course it was. Do it again."

Instead of waiting for him to initiate, Quinn took charge and pulled him back to kiss her again, moving one of her hands to the back of his head to tug him forward and playing with the shorter, sensitive hairs on the back of his neck.

He moved them backwards and they tripped, falling on the bed so that she landed on Sam. The broke apart and both laughed, Quinn pulling away and crawling across the bed to close the curtains, pretending not to see the two girls in the opposite window scurrying for hiding places where they could still see.

Quinn craned her head around while fiddling with the ties on the more fickle of the curtains. "Are you comfortable taking off your shirt?"

Instead of an answer, she got a rustling sound and lips kissing her under her ear. Finally, she got the tie undone and the curtain fell shut, blocking them off from the rest of the world.

"That was awesome. You did really well." Quinn turned around and leaned against the wall, still sitting on her bed, and her feet barely reached the other side. She didn't expect another kiss, but she didn't question it. "What…?"

"It would be a shame to waste such a nice opportunity for us to bond, don't you think?" Sam skimmed over her and sat down next to her, licking her bottom lip when he was settled against the wall.

"Yeah." Quinn was a little breathless, but pleased. "A waste."

She looked down and saw that his shirt was on the floor, across the room, which meant that his upper half was no longer hidden. Running a hand up the best abs she had ever seen was nice, but the noises that Sam was making and the things he was doing with his lips was infinitely better.

"Quinnie, is that boy-." Her mother barged into her room, carrying a dishtowel and two plates with take-out Chinese on them.

"Yes, Sam's still here." Quinn almost snapped at her mother for interrupting them, but she contained herself.

Sam stood up and picked up his shirt, sliding it back on. Gone was the confident boy who had spoken of bonding. Now, he was nervous and bright red.

"I brought you two food." Judy didn't seem to know what to do.

"I can see that." Quinn took the plates, and stared her down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Judy glanced around the room, and left without another word.


End file.
